just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Aito Takahashi
Aito Takahashi, also known by his nickname Bobby or pseudonym Bobby Topalis, is the protagonist of ''Fragment's Note: A Different Perspective'', along with its reboot Silver Blizzard. Appearance notsure Personality In A Different Perspective Initially, Bobby's inner monologues show that he is quite a perceptive person. He also seems to be very proud and confident about this ability, but manages to hide it from the others by suppressing it solely inside his inner monologue. Thanks to his own bond with Mikiya through his first month at the school, Bobby begins to value friendships more than anything and is willing to go far for those precious to him. This is especially reflected in his strong roots with the Vigilantes, especially Sherman and Megumi. By the beginning of Act II, Bobby grows somewhat more mature. He is no longer unnecessarily prideful concerning his strengths. Bobby also tends to try and cover up his troubles with humor, which is evident in his attempted lightheartedness after Mischa's obsession over Yukiha makes her inadvertently forget about him. This is mainly due to his own insecurities; one of his worst fears is becoming a burden to the people he cares about, especially since he tries to support them. Bobby is a very emotional person and is often swayed heavily by his emotions. This was most prominently shown when his aforementioned fear of burdening others seized him, causing him to toss logic out the door in an attempt to shoo Yukitsuki off. He puts a lot of pressure on himself to support others, to the point that he devalues his own existence as that of a supporting character with the others as main characters. In Silver Blizzard Being the writer of the above story, Bobby naturally changed his own personality a bit to accommodate the plot. While he is still a perceptive person, it's a different type of perception; he can easily notice things that are hidden or subtle, but is not as good at noticing the more obvious things. He still values friendships quite highly, thanks to his tight-knit relationship to his friend group. In addition, in this story Bobby has developed some level of an inferiority complex and has issues regarding his own worth. This is due to a variety of factors; notably, the presence of his father and his own inability to complete any of the personal projects he starts compared to the others. This side of Bobby only reveals itself when he is heavily emotionally upset, and it is bad enough that attempting to reflect on himself and his life in this "phase" will make him analyze his past pitfalls and failures instead of his successes. However, it is subtly present in other aspects of his life, as most dominantly shown in his underlying wishes to please others, even if it means putting up a front. In this way, he can be a bit of a suck-up and occasionally is unable to honestly communicate his emotions. Though he doesn't show this side of himself often, these fears and doubts materialize in Bobby's mind in the form of a demon that he is constantly wrestling with. While usually it is contained, there is one instance in the story where his father's words release the demon, allowing it to seize control of him. When in this "possessed" state, Bobby has demonstrated a complete lack of self-valuing and absolutely does not care about any harm that happens to him. This demon is shown to be even more powerful than Bobby's more primal, instinctive positive emotions, such as his feelings for Yukitsuki; even her words weren't enough to destroy the demon, or even snap him out of his trance. Bobby is also a bit of a coward and is quite unwilling to take risks. The most prominent reasons behind this are the unpredictability of his father's outbursts and a major event in the past that greatly affected him. He tends to blame himself a lot, especially when it comes to people around him getting hurt; in his original timeline, he never stops blaming himself for Sherman's injury and sees his organ donation as a way to atone for what he did and pay Sherman back for all the times he had helped him. Plot Miu Timeline In Miu Tenjo's original timeline, Yukitsuki and Yukiha end up growing closer during their years in school. Because of this, Bobby forcefully ignored his feelings for Yukitsuki for Yukiha's sake. He ended up marrying Mischa Eisenstein instead; after Yukitsuki committed suicide, the two of them took Miu in and began to care for her in the weeks before she decided to travel back into the past. tba Relationships For ''Silver Blizzard-related relationships, see Aito Takahashi/Relationships (SB)'' Quotes to be resorted. Differences from Canon tba Trivia * Bobby seems to enjoy making obscure references. ** The list of things his inner thoughts reference include Naruto (frequently Dosu Kinuta), Fairy Fencer F, TV Tropes, and Hyun's Dojo, among others. ** Though Bobby unintentionally references Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts, in-universe he has never seen the show and as such is unfamiliar with it. * Bobby is loosely based off of Darkfire545's original personality, although there are several aspects in which they differ. * Bobby has a perfectionist attitude when it comes to aiming and shooting, whether in video games or in real life; he will not fire until he's lined up everything to the best he can. * Bobby's Myers-Briggs personality type is an INFP, which is identical to Darkfire545's. Category:DF's Fan Works